In some instances, it may be desirable to apply custom changes to an existing, read-only database table to make it more suitable for a specific business use. Typically, the original read-only database table will be copied into a writeable database to which the necessary custom changes will be applied without affecting the contents in the original read-only database table.
If information in the original read-only database table is dynamic and therefore changes over time, it becomes necessary to repeat the process of copying the original read-only database table into a writeable database and then applying the necessary custom changes to the updated table by executing database update statements. Existing systems may accomplish this using scripting tools to automate the process of copying the read-only database table into a writeable database and then performing the necessary updates to the writeable database using database update statements. Should it become necessary to apply additional changes to the writeable database dataset at some time in the future, it would be necessary to update the scripts to include the additional database update statement and then run the update scripts to perform the task of copying the read-only database table into a writeable database and then perform the necessary updates to the writeable database.
Present systems fail to copy a read-only database table to a writeable database, record all database updates statements that are executed to modify the writeable database table and later, when the original read-only database table changes, replace the writeable database with the updated read-only database table and replay the previously recorded updated statements on the updated writeable database table.